Don't Call me Nymphadora
by Simply Paranoia
Summary: It is Tonk's time to go to Hogwarts for the first time ever, but will her mother ever stop calling her Nymphadora. This is for Soul of the Dark Mark's I Love you Mommy Challenge. One shot.


**A/N This is a one-shot for Soul of the Dark Mark's I Love You Mommy Challenge. Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever, own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

Don't Call Me Nymphadora

"Nymphadora! Hurry up or we will miss the train!" Andromeda Tonks back. Her daughter, Nymphadora was going to be attending Hogwarts, and the train will leave, taking her child away from what will feel like an eternity. The only thing Nymphadora was is elated, but Andromeda was heartbroken.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Her daughter, who preferred being called by her surname, shouted back angrily, "We have an hour!"

"I will call you your birth name! Hurry up!" Andromeda yelled back. She received no response, but waited at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. A rolling of trunk wheels, and the hooting of an owl, Andromeda looked up and there, her violet-haired daughter was bustling down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go mum! I finally get to go to Hogwarts! This is so exciting!" Tonks screeched happily and her owl hooted merrily.

"If only your father could see you now with your school robes, trunk and owl," Andromeda said smiling in praise.

"We said our goodbyes yesterday since he has work and you both have seen me wearing my uniform many times," Tonks said with a crease in between her eyebrows.

"Not like this, you won't understand until you have a child of your own," Andromeda sighed. Nymphadora shrugged and hopped down the last few steps of the staircase.

"Come on mum, I can't wait any longer! It's Hogwarts!" Tonks bounded straight past her mother and flew out of the house happily.

She turned around and faced her mother with urging eyes. Andromeda simply laughed and gathered her possessions then headed out the door. She shut it behind her and led Tonks to the borrowed Ministry car. Ted Tonks, her husband is a respected Ministry employee, and can always receive perks such as this.

"Get in now," Andromeda ordered, and Tonks obediently followed the command and stumbled clumsily into the backseat of the car with her trunk and owl. Andromeda entered on the driver's seat side and charmed the car to drive for her. Being from a traditional pureblooded family, she never cared or was willing to learn to do things the muggle way.

"Mum?" Tonks tentatively asked as the car was moving along.

"Yes dear?" Andromeda questioned as she turned around and faced her now timid daughter.

"What if I don't become a Slytherin like you, or a Hufflepuff like Dad?" She asked nervously.

Andromeda creased her eyebrows and said, "Honey, it doesn't matter what house you get in. The house that is chosen for you is the house you are. Nothing can change that."

"Thanks mom!" Tonks said with a huge grin. Andromeda smiled back and she took out the day's _Daily Prophet_ and began reading as the car drove along. Tonks rummaged through her trunk and pulled out, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, _by Newt Scamander. The car ride was silent, but Tonks was building up with enthusiasm every second. Her thoughts drifted away from the book, and she began thinking about life at school. She was moving on to a life without her parents, a life without her dad and a life without her mum. She looked at her mother, her protector, who was simply reading her _Prophet_ and realized how much she needed her.

They arrived at King's Cross station and Tonks stumbled out of the car with her trunk and owl at the ready. Andromeda led her to the barrier leading to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Her mother held tightly to her shoulders and helped Tonks through the barrier. Tonks smiled at her mother who smiled back at her.

The Hogwarts Express was a magnificent feat, its steaming engine blowing smoke, and the sounds announcing its soon departure. Andromeda eyes began to brim with tears as she realized her daughter would be going through the next stages of her life alone.

"Mum, don't cry," Tonks said sadly.

"Don't worry about me," Andromeda scoffed trying to rid herself of her tears, "Get on the train, hurry up!"

Tonks stared sadly up at her mother and enclosed her in a tight bear hug saying, "I am going to miss you so much."

"I love you too Nymphadora," She whispered back. This was the first time, as long as Andromeda could remember, Tonks did not complain about being called Nymphadora. The thought made her smile.

The train blew its warning whistle, so Andromeda urged her daughter to the train. Tonks ran aboard as fast as she could. Andromeda approached the train and stood near other parents sending off their children.

Tonk's violet head popped out of the window and she caught eyes with her mother. They waved good bye, with Andromeda crying and Tonks shouting, "I love you Mummy!"

**A/N To put as a side note, no one has any idea what Ted Tonk's job in the wizarding world is, also Voldemort is gone for the time being at this point in time, so there is not threat against muggle-borns. **

**Thank you for reading, please review!**

**-Miss. Caroline Potter**


End file.
